On Rainy Days
by ChulMin15
Summary: Kisah Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Sungmin sang yeoja chingu tercinta. 'kau menghilang bersama meredanya hujan' . sad romance gagal/? . ff lama yang kembali ku post


**-Ff KyuMin 'On Rainy days'-  
..**

**..**

**,,  
kau menghilang bersama dengan meredanya hujan.**

.

c**hulmin15  
Proudly present a fanfiction Yaoi Gs (again) **

.  
**Cast**: Lee Sungmin X Cho Kyuhyun, other..  
**Genre**: Romance,and Sad(?) *maybe*  
**Rate**: T+  
**Disclaimer**: This FANFICTION IS MINE !

**N/A**: entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin membuat ff beginian. -v ini sbnarrnya ff lama saya yang membosankan. ==v saya meminta maaf karena belum bisa meng-update ff dokkaebi dikarenakan ide saya sedang tidak berjalan selaras dengan kerajinan saya yang ingin menulis. #plakk

**Warning**: FF YAOI GS, Typo bertebaran di berbagai penjuru ff,alur kecepatan, bahasa ngalur-kidul(?). Sad gagal. -'  
Don't Like, Don't READ ! No Bash !

HAPPY READING

"Kyu..,Jangan seperti ini. Kau harus makan. Sudah 2 hari kau mengurung diri di kamar..". Lirih Heechul sembari mengetuk pintu kamar bercat biru tua dengan Nameplate 'Cho Kyuhyun's Room' itu.

Sesungguhnya hati yeoja berumur 29 tahun itu sangat sedih melihat perubahan sikap yang dilakukan Kyu 2 hari terakhir ini semenjak Lee Sungmin sang kekasih hati namdongsaeng tersayangnya tiada karena kelalaian Kyuhyun-menurut Kyu sendiri. Padahal,jika diperhatikan lagi ini bukanlah kesalahan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Ini semua hanyalah sebuah takdir dari Tuhan yang tak dapat kita prediksi akan apa yang akan terjadi."Hahhh..". Heechul menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Kuharap. Kau mau segera keluar dari keterpurukanmu Kyu. Minie pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Aku pergi kerja dulu..,keluar dan makanlah. Aku sudah memasak untukmu. Annyeong..".

Tak ada suara, hanya ketukan suara langkah kaki Heechul yang menjauh mengiringi kesunyian di rumah besar itu. Hal ini benar-benar berbeda jauh dari hari-hari biasanya. Hari-hari dimana rumah ini diisi dengan suara gelak tawa dan teriakan dari dua bersaudara yang sudah yatim piatu sejak 6 tahun yang lalu itu.

Dari dalam kamar dapat kita lihat sosok kyuhyun yang tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup dengan kulit putih yang memucat dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata obsidian yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu kini terlihat meredup, tatapan kosong itu tertuju pada frame foto pink seorang yeoja yang kini telah tiada.

"Ming..,kenapa kau langsung meninggalkanku tanpa menjelaskan apapun? kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku ming? WAE?!". Jeritan penuh kekesalan dan rasa sedih yang mendalam itu mampu menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk sosok itu, sosok kasat mata yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam menatap lirih pada Kyuhyun.

Kau benar, itu Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang telah meninggal itu. Yeoja yang telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjadi manusia yang sangat rapuh dan diselimuti rasa bersalah. "Mianhae Kyu~". Bisiknya pelan tanpa mampu terdengar oleh kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun,namja itu hanya menangis pilu sambil memeluk foto Sungmin erat. "mianhae..". Gumamnya sebelum tertidur karena terlalu lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang ia terima.

Terangnya sang sinar mentari kini telah berganti oleh kelamnya malam. Malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang-bintang kecil menghiasi langit luas dan menemani sang rembulan melakukan tugasnya menggantikan sang mentari.

Lee Sungmin,yeoja itu..ah,coret. Maksudku..arwah itu kini tengah duduk diam di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tertidur sembari menatap ke luar jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan indahnya langit malam.

Saat ini aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang arwah cantik itu fikirkan. Mata jernihnya tetap fokus menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Menghitung bintangkah? ohh..ayolah..,itu tidak mungkin bukan? -_-'

"euh?". Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat melihat bintang jatuh. Sekelebat pemikiran bodoh-menurutnya-terlintas difikiran arwah cantik itu. "Bolehkah arwah sepertiku mempercayai mitos tentang bintang jatuh?". Gumam Sungmin sebelum memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.. " Tuhan..,Jika memang kau adil. Ku mohon...,Kabulkan satu permintaanku. Izinkan aku memperlihatkan wujudku pada Kyuhyun. Ada hal yang harus ku jelaskan padanya. Meski hanya saat hujan turun".

Harapan yang tulus,apabila diucapkan dengan hati yang tulus dan penuh kesungguhan. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika harapan itu dikabulkan oleh sang Pencipta. Sekalipun pengharapan itu diucapkan oleh seorang arwah penasaran seperti Sungmin.

Hujan, entah mengapa Kyuhyun selalu menangis ketika melihat hujan. seperti saat ini, ia menangis disaat hujan pertama jatuh ke bumi. Hujan itu mengingatkannya kepada Sungmin, senyum sungmin, tangis sungmin, dan.. kematian Sungmin yang disebabkan oleh hujan pun masih teringat jelas di ingatannya."min...,bahkan saat hujan turun seperti inipun kau kembali hadir di ingatanku. aku masih menyayangimu min.., aku masih mencintaimu..",memejamkan mata kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "my heart only has you, your heart only has me. bukankah itu yang sering kau katakan? tapi, apa benar hatimu masih milikku? kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan apapun ?!".

Ini sudah hari ke-5 semenjak Kyuhyun ditinggal oleh Sungmin, tapi namja yang biasa dijuluki evil itu masih belum bangkit dari keterpurukannya ditinggal oleh sang kekasih hati. Hal ini tentu saja semakin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya cemas melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang semakin menurun karena tidak mau makan dan tidak mau keluar kamar. Termasuk Sungmin.., arwah yeoja itu masih tak tenang melihat kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkan. Berulang kali dia memohon agar datang suatu keajaiban dimana kyuhyun mampu mendengar dan melihatnya. Hingga malam ini, di tengah hujan deras yang mendinginkan hawa malam, di tengha derasnya hujan yang semakin menyayat hati Sungmin. Sungmin tak berhenti memohon agar dapat terlihat.

"Kyuu..,apa kau dapat mendengarkanku? Kyu,, jebal. jangan seperti ini...hiks..,aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini..hiks...". Sungmin tak sanggup untuk berdiri,dia terduduk tepat di sebelah kyuhyun yang duduk di lantai sambil menyandar pada tempat tidur dan menghadap tepat ke arah jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan derasnya hujan di luar sana." Kyuu..,hiks..andai kau dapat mendengar dan melihatku. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya..".

'degh'. Kyuhyun, Demi apa. Namja itu tersentak kaget saat pendengarannya sayup-sayup menangkap suara isak tangis Sungmin. seketika hawa dingin yang aneh menjalari kulit-kulit tengkuk dan tangannya.. "minie...". Panggilnya dengan suara sedikit serak dan menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara isakan itu.

"hiks,,ne..". Setengah sadar, Sungmin menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun disertai isakan yang masih keluar dari bibir plum yang bergetar itu. Fikirannya masih belum mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dikala pupil matanya menangkap sosok yeoja bergaun putih selutut tengah menangis terisak tepat di sebelah kirinya. "Lee Sungmin.., benarkah ini kau?". ulang Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan perasaan senang hinggap di hatinya."hiks..ne..,ini aku kyu.., Sungmin".Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis terisak. ohh,ayolah Lee Sungmin,segeralah sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tuhan telah mengabulkan permohonanmu.

Kyuhyun diam, di tatapnya sosok yang sudah 5 hari ini menghantui fikirannya. Akal jenius Cho Kyuhyun masih belum menerima akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun,sedetik kemudian senyuman tipis tertarik di sudut bibirnya. "bogoshipeoyo..,kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?". Ucap Kyu setelah berhasil menarik Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Hal ini tentu saja berhasil membuat Sungmin tersadar dan kaget. "k-kyu?". Gumamnya dengan tak percaya dan mengerjapkan bunny eyes nya beberapa kali.

"kau bisa melihatku?". Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"ne min.., kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya diam dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Batinnya meneriakkan kata terimakasih dan syukur pada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan do'anya. "hiks..,mianhae Kyu. Karenaku kau jadi seperti ini. hiks,,aku.. aku benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apapun terhadap Donghae, hiks,,, dia itu sepupuku dari Mokpo. Saat itu aku belum memperkenalkannya padamu.., dia yang baru tiba di Seoul memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan keliling Seoul. Dan saat di restoran, tanpa sengaja kau melihatku bersamanya. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, kenapa kau langsung pergi KYU ? WAE?! hiks.."

Kyuhyun terdiam, dieratkannya pelukannya pada Sungmin. Mencoba menenangi Sungmin yang terus menangis membuat hatinya semakin tersayat dipenuhi rasa bersalah. "Mianhae ming..,aku terbawa emosi. Aku cemburu melihatmu bersama namja lain".

"aku tidak mungkin selingkuh Kyu.., bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan,'my heart only has you, your heart only has me', dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya kyu". Kyuhyun diam. ditatapnya mata itu dalam-dalam, lalu menjawab.. "Mianhae ming..,aku sempat meragukanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meragukanmu lagi".

Sungmin tersenyum, di peluknya kembali tubuh kurus namja itu, kemudian menatap Kyu dan mulai mengomeli Kyuhyun karena mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan. Kyuhyun yang diomeli hanya tersenyum, hatinya menghangat melihat Sungminnya kembali. Lee Sungmin, meski dengan sosok yang berbeda. Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, yeoja imut dengan senyum yang manis dan hati yang lembut. yeoja yeng telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gila akan dirinya.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Heechul kembali membangunkan adiknya, mencoba menyuruh adik kesayangannya itu untuk makan dan keluar kamar. "kyu..,ireo-na". Heechul terdiam

,"pagi noona. ^^ apa kau mau berangkat kerja? hati-hati ne? untuk saat ini aku belum bisa kembali bekerja. Ku percayakan perusahaan appa padamu. Aku lapar. Apa kau sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku?".

Heechul tak menjawab, bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab. Matanya tak berkedip menatap Kyuhyun yang telah segar dan mulai kembali seperti dulu. 'benarkah ini kyuhyun?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud tatapan noona nya itu hanya tersenyum, lalu memegang kedua bahu Heechul dan membalikkan badannya,kemudian mendorong Heechul untuk berjalan menuju ruang tengah. "Aku lapar noona, kau harus menyiapkan sarapan untukku", oceh kyuhyun lagi sembari duduk di kursi dekat meja makan.

"kyu..,benarkah ini kau?".

"isshhh, kau ini ?! apa kau masih belum bangun dari tidurmu noona? tentu saja ini aku ! Cho Kyuhyun, adik mu yang tertampan sejagat raya ini". ohh, oke. kali ini Heechul percaya, adiknya yang paling narsis telah kembali. Seketika senyuman kelegaan serta senyuman penuh rasa syukur terkembang di bibir manisnya. Memeluk tubuh yang kurus itu dan meneteskan airmata. "Kenapa kau mengurung diri seperti itu bodoh?! tak tahukah kau aku begitu mencemaskanmu !". Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu,"mianhae noona. aku butuh waktu untuk memulihkan hatiku".

Heechul melepas pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum dan mulai mengambilkan sarapan untuk kyuhyun. "makanlah yang banyak, pulihkan tubuhmu. Kau terlihat jelek dengan tubuh kurus itu".

"Arraseo.., dan berhenti memanggilku jelek Noona !".

"hahaha, arra,arra..,kau tampan. baiklah, noona pergi kerja dulu. Hati-hati di rumah. annyeong..".

"annyeong..",

Kyuhyun memandangi frame foto Sungmin lagi, fikirannya kembali kepada malam hujan pertama dimana Sungmin datang dan memperlihatkan dirinya. Senyum tulus tertarik disudut bibir kyuhyun dikala ingatannya menampilkan moment saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang saat hari hujan.

"Akan ku tagih janjimu ming. Aku akan selalu menunggumu saat hujan turun."...

kenangan indah saat hujan turun,

Kenangan yang akan terus mengalir dengan derasnya air hujan,

Namun,saat hujan itu mereda. Mengapa kau ikut menghilang bersama dengannya.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun kini sudah lebih baik semenjak Sungmin selalu hadir menemaninya di saat hujan turun. Cho Kyuhyun telah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Tak ada yang tahu penyebab pasti perubahan akan sikap Kyuhyun itu, termasuk Heechul. Ia hanya berusaha berfikiran positif dan bersyukur akan perubahan itu.

"Ming..,Kau akan terus bersamaku bukan? kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?". Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat senyum Sungmin luntur. Tatapan matanya mengosong,fikirannya berputar mencoba mencari jawaban yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

"min..". Panggil Kyu mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin. "errh,Molla kyu. Aku tidak tahu. Meskipun jika dunia tak mengizinkanku untuk hadir lagi, kau masih bisa melihat senyumku. Cintaku hanya milikmu Kyu. Cukup pejamkan matamu, maka aku akan hadir dalam ingatanmu". Jawab Sungmin denga senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdesis, dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh ramping sungmin di atas tempat tidur itu. Menopangkan dagunya pada bahu sang kekasih.

"Andai aku memiliki mesin waktu. Ingin rasanya ku putar waktu untuk kembali kepada saat dimana kau mengajakku bertemu di taman. Aku menyesal ming. Sungguh".

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun,tatapannya nanar. Ia tahu jika bukan hanya ia saja yang terluka. Tapi Kyuhyun juga."Kyu..". Mengelus pipi Kyu,sebelum mengecup bibir tebal itu sejenak. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada namja itu.

"Eumhhh...". Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin disaat yeoja itu akan melepaskan tautan pada bibir mereka. "eunghh..". Lenguhan menggoda lolos begitu saja dari bibir plum milik Sungmin dikala Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan begitu kuat. Sungmin mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun mencoba menahan dirinya yang ingin mendesah.

.

.

.

"Noona..,Kapan hujan akan datang?". Pertanyaan bodoh-menurut Heechul-terus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sedikit bosan,Heechul hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas dan menatap Kyuhyun jengah. "Berhenti menanyakan hal bodoh padaku Cho Kyuhyun ! kau sudah seperti orang gila jika seperti ini terus. Ingatlah, ini musim panas. Persentase turunnya hujan sangatlah minim kyu.".

Kyuhyun diam,penjelasan dari noonanya itu membuat rasa kecewa hinggap di hatinya begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat sudah 5 minggu lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin karena hujan yang tak kunjung turun. Sedih? tentu saja !

"Aku ke kamar dulu". Heechul hanya diam menatap tubuh Kyu yang berjalan menjauh ke arah kamarnya. "hahhh,dia itu aneh sekali. Dulu membenci hujan,sekarang kenapa malah berharap hujan turun? ck..". Menghela nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memasak.

"Ming..,apa kau hanya akan datang saat hujan turun? Tidak bisakah kau datang menemuiku sekarang? aku merindukanmu Ming..,sangat merindukanmu". Kyuhyun, kini namja itu kembali kepada kesedihan yang dulu melandanya. Sungmin, sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar telah membawa pengaruh besar terhadap kehidupan kyu.

Perlahan, mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Rasa lelah yang menguasainya sudah tak dapat ditahan. Memejamkan mata sambil memeluk foto yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Terlelap dengan berjuta pengharapan agar dapat bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang ia rindukan.

Ketika dunia menjadi gelap, dan hujan diam-diam jatuh. Semuanya masih sama. Bahkan saat ini, Tanpa diragukan lagi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.

Malam ini, hujan kembali membasahi wilayah Seoul. Semua orang yang sedang beraktifitas di jalanan seperti pejalan kaki, segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh dari guyuran hujan.

Berbeda dengannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu masih setia duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Menatap sendu pada rintikan hujan yang jatuh ke Bumi dengan cepat. Memori-memori masa lalunya seolah berputar di fikirannya membentuk kilasan-kilasan sebuah drama yang menyedihkan.

'Ming..,apa kau akan datang lagi seperti hujan-hujan sebelumnya?'. Batin'a sembari menatap sebuah frame foto pink dgn seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum tulus di dalam foto itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tetesan demi tetesan airmata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata obsidiannya. Tangisan tanpa suara selalu berhasil menggambarkan bagaimana sakitnya hati Kyuhyun saat ini.

"kyu~"

Kyuhyun diam. Tak ada niat di hatinya untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Ekor matanya hanya melirik sedikit pada sosok seorang yeoja cantik dengan dress putih selutut yang kini berada di sampingnya. "kau datang ?". Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Yeoja yang ditanya itupun hanya tersenyum polos dan mengangguk semangat layaknya anak kecil. "Kenapa kau menangis kyu? uljima~, kw jelek jika menangis". Gurau yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"tch,karena siapa aq begini?!". Tungkas Kyu sambil menarik tubuh yeoja itu dan merengkuhnya erat. "Aq benar-benar merindukanmu ming".

Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Ming' itu hanya tersenyum tulus dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Kyuhyun. Tatapan sendu penuh kasih sayang kini hanya tertuju pada Kyu seorang.

"mianhae.." Lirih kyu. "Mianhae aq melupakan janjiku..". Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah putih yeoja yang bernama asli Lee Sungmin itu. Yeoja yang sangat dicintai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun selalu menyukai sekaligus membenci Hari hujan.

Sungmin tersenyum, ditangkupnya pipi tirus milik Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih. "Kyunie,dengarkan aku. Sebelum kau meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya? Bangkitlah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Aku benar-benar kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun yang periang, dan sosok yang suka menjahili orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Heechul eonnie bercerita kepadaku kalau dia benar-benar merindukanmu".

"aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak kembali kepadaku minie..,Kembalilah padaku. Jebal..".

Sungmin merasa tertohok atas ucapan Kyu. Dia sudah menduga bahwa kyu pasti akan mengungkit hal yang tak mungkin itu lagi. Jika ia bisa, ia juga ingin kembali pada namja tampan yang sangat ia cintai ini. Namun, sekali lagi. Waktu seolah tak memperdulikan derita pasangan ini.

Sungmin mulai membuka suara, "Mianhae kyu, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan,ini adalah hujan terakhir dimana aku dapat menemuimu ".

Kyuhun tersentak. Ditatapnya intens mata sendu Sungmin. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. "andwae ! kau bohongkan? katakan kalau ini hanya sebuah kebohongan !". Tuding Kyu pada Sungmin yang hanya menunduk dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir di pipi chuby nan mulus itu.

"hiks..Aniyo Kyu.., Aku tidak berbohong. Mianhae..".

Hening. Kyuhyun diam. Sekarang ia sadar bahwa ini benar-benar akhir dari kisah cintanya. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua akibat dari kebodohan yang ia perbuat. Sekali lagi, airmata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Hujan yang semula deras berangsur-angsur menjadi gerimis. Begitupun dengan sosok rapuh yeoja yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh mungil itu mulai mengabur.

"Kyu..,ingat pesanku. Kau harus hidup bahagia." Sungmin tersenyum. "kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Karena aku sudah hidup bahagia di sana."

"Min..,". Hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kyuhyun sadar,ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan yeoja itu. Ditatapnya tubuh Sungmin yang sudah menghilang sebagian. Terus begitu hingga sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Selamat Tinggal Kyu, sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya..,saranghae..yeongwonhi".

.

'-')-3 years ago-('-'

Kyuhyun Pov

"kyuhyun-ah,tadi minie menitip pesan padaku kalau dia ingin bertemu denganmu di taman dekat rumahnya pukul 8 malam ini". Seru Heechul noona dari arah pintu ruang kerjaku.

Aku diam, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab perkataan chulie noona. Yang ada di fikiranku saat ini hanya tanda tanya. 'minie? mau apa ia mengajakku bertemu di Taman? Bukankah semua sudah jelas. Dia selingkuh dengan namja yang bernama Donghae itu !'.

Lee Sungmin, atau yeoja yang ku panggil dengan minie atau ming itu adalah kekasihku ! yeoja yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Aku mencintainya melebihi apapun. Tapi, kenapa dia tega berselingkuh di belakangku?!

"cih,Aku tidak akan datang".

.

09:54 PM. KTS

hahhh,pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar menumpuk. Setelah seharian bekerja, Saat tiba di rumah aku langsung berkutat dengan Psp kesayanganku hingga larut malam begini. Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika hari sedang hujan. Pantas saja aku merasa kedinginan dari tadi.

Kutarik selimut lebih menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengah suasana dingin saat ini.

'kriet'. ku dengar suara pintu dibuka diiringi suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku.

"Kyu ! Kenapa kau masih di rumah?! Pantas saja eomma minie menghubungiku bertanya apa minie ada disini. Ya Kyu ! palli bangun".

"eungh,waeyo noona? aq sedang malas untuk bertemu dengan minie..". Jawabku dengan nada malas dan menatap ke sembarang arah.

"Ya! di luar sedang hujan ! apa kau lupa jika minie alergi air hujan?! palli cari minie di taman ! kau ingin membunuhnya eohh?!"

'degh'

'membunuh? Omo ! Aku lupa jika minie alergi air hujan'.

"MINIE !". Tanpa fikir panjang, aku segera berlari ke luar rumah untuk mencari minie di taman. Tuhan..,ku mohon. Lindungi Minie..,

Minie..,kau dimana? mianhae..,ini semua salahku. aku terlalu egois. jebal..,jangan tetap di taman. pergilah ke tempat yang teduh. Minie..

Aku kalut, taman ini sepi. Tak kulihat seorangpun disini. Apa minie sudah pulang? semoga saja.

"ungh..hiks..hiks..kyu..dingin.."

Suara itu? Minie !. Gotcha ! Kulihat sesosok seorang yeoa yang sedang menekuk lutut di atas kursi. tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Aku mendekatinya,

"Minie.."

'degh'.

Wajahnya pucat,bibirnya membiru. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan diselimuti air hujan yang menetes di setiap ujung rambutnya.

Dia menatapku sejenak, kemudian berlari memelukku "hiks..Kyu..".

Dingin. tubuhnya benar-benar dingin. Kubalas pelukannya erat. Mencoba memberinya kehangatan di tengah dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuh kami.

"Kita pulang ne? aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa".

Kutunggu respon darinya. Namun nihil,tak sepatah katapun kudengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya melemah. "Minie?". panggilku sembari mencoba menatap wajahnya.

"Omo! MINIE ! LEE SUNGMIN !". Aku panik, Demi Tuhan. Ada apa dengannya? dia pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku segera berlari sembari menggendong Sungmin. Sepi,tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ku mintai pertolongan. Hujan membuat warga Korea malas untuk sekedar keluar rumah. Aku berlari sekuat mungkin sambil mendekapnya. Mencoba mencari Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"minie..,kumohon..,bertahanlah..".

On Rainy Days

Baik. Sebutlah Cho Kyuhyun seorang Namja yang cengeng dan bodoh sesuka hati kalian. Aku akan terima itu, karena aku memang cengeng dan bodoh jika sudah menyangkut semua hal tentang Lee Sungmin. Aku menangis dengan tubuh gemetar kedinginan menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Sungmin di ruang UGD. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut.

"Keluarga Lee Sungmin?"

Dokter yang menangani Sungmin sudah keluar. Dengan segera aku mendekatinya dan menjawab. "aku tunangannya,Bagaimana keadaannya?". Tanyaku dengan nada kalut.

"mianhae. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama di bawah hujan. Hal itu membuat alergi yang dideritanya kambuh dan membuat sistem kerja pernafasan dan aliran darahnya kacau. Dan kami tak dapat menolongnya. Mianhae..".

"Apa Maksudmu?!". Aku mencengkram kerah baju dokter itu dengan kuat. Mataku mengkilat menahan amarah. Tak terima dengan pernyataan sang dokter. "Kau seorang dokter ! Seharusnya kau melakukan apa saja agar pasienmu selamat !".

Dokter itu melepas cengkramanku dengan tenang,kemudian menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Mianhae tuan, Aku hanyalah dokter. Bukan Tuhan yang mengatur kehidupan seseorang. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya".

'Tidak mungkin ! Sungmin tidak mungkin pergi !'. Kutatap pintu ruangan di belakang dokter,dengan airmata yang mengalir. Dengan tergesa-gesa kuhampiri sesosok tubuh yeoja yang kukenal. Sosok yang kini tengah terbaring kaku dengan wajah pucat yang membiru di atas tempat tidur.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Menatap sosok yang telah lama menemaniku. Hingga sebuah kebodohan yang kuperbuat membuatku kehilangan dirinya. Kepalaku kosong. Aku berfikir aku akan gila. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

flashback off

Sungmin-ah, Kau tau? Aku frustasi sekarang. Tanpamu hidupku gelap. Kenangan ketika hari hujan mampu membuatku tersenyum dan juga menangis karena mengingatmu. Tapi setelah melihat wajah damaimu,aku tersadar. Kau sudah tenang di dunia mu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghalangimu untuk pergi. aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Tunggulah aku..,  
Aku akan menyusulmu..,

.  
.

Next day

"Heechul-ah, apa kau tidak membangunkan Kyu dulu ?". Seruan Hangeng saat Heechul hendak memasuki mobilnya membuat langkah yeoja cantik itu berhenti. Entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan aneh hinggap di hatinya. "eoh? kenapa aku bisa lupa padanya?. Chamakaman, aku akan ke kamar kyu dulu. Hanie..,tunggu di sini ne?". Hangeng mengangguk dan sedikit bergumam menjawab perkataan kekasih yang sudah mendampinginya selama 3 tahun itu. "eumh". Melihat respon Hangeng, dengan segera Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kyuhyun, mengetuknya dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar. "Kyu.., ireona.., Noona akan ke kantor bersama Hanie dulu. Jangan seperti ini lagi, palli bangun dan sarapan".

.

.

.

"euh?". Heechul bingung, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa merespon panggilan Heechul itu. Biasanya sang adik akan bergumam atau sekedar memberi tanda jika ia sudah bangun. Tapi ini..., hening. tanpa suara yang berarti. baiklah.., perasaan buruk Heechul semakin menjadi. Cemas mulai melanda hati yeoja itu. "Kyuhyun-ahh ! palli buka pintunya ! Ya! Kyuhyun-ah !"

"waeyo chulie? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?".ucap Hangeng sembari menghampiri Heechul. Ditatapnya mata tajam sang kekasih yang kini terlihat panik."Hanie.., kyuhyun.., dia tidak mau membuka pintunya. aku benar-benar khawatir. Bantu aku mendobrak pintu ini, PALLI !"

Melihat kepanikan Chullie yang semakin menjadi itu membuat Hangeng ikut kalut dan di rundung perasaan khawatir. Dengan segera dan sekuat tenaga , di dobraknya pintu bercat biru itu. Berulang kali hingga pintu yang kokoh itu terbuka. Setelah pintu terbuka, dengan segera Heechul berlari ke dalam kamar itu dan menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang telah terbaring kaku dengan darah berceceran disekitarnya. Darah segar yang keluar dari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"KYUHYUUNNNNNN !".

Teriakan memilukan itu seolah menjadi pengiring kepergian bagi sepasang kekasih yang telah lepas dari tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kini mereka telah tenang di sana. Bersatu di Dunia yang kekal dan Abadi.

On Rainy Days the End.

huahhhh,Gajeee..  
Bashinglah saya sesuka hati kalian,  
Tapi jangan bashing ff ini, ;_;  
Saya sedang badmood dalam menulis ff ini,  
Jadi,maklumi sja jika ff ini sangat hancur dan tak sesuai EYD,  
Alur selalu kecepatan, v,v  
Typo bertebaran.  
Arggghhhh,apapun.  
tolong tuangkan apa yang ada di fikiran anda pada kotak komentar di bawah !  
saya sedang mencari penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan ff dokkaebi ;-;


End file.
